criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shannon Lucio
|birthplace = Denver, CO |family = |yearsactive = 2003-present }} Shannon Lucio is an American actress best known for her role as Lindsay Gardner in The O.C. Biography Lucio was born in Denver, Colorado, on June 25, 1980. She spent her childhood concentrating on her academic studies, playing basketball, and pursuing a dream of being a participant in the Olympics' track-and-field venue. She later developed a passion for acting while taking a class during her senior year in high school. Lucio later enrolled in the University of Southern California School of Theatre located in the West Coast, in order to further concentrate on acting. After graduating, Lucio landed a role on the FOX TV series The O.C., portraying Lindsay Gardner, a long-lost family member to Adam Brody and a love interest to Ben McKenzie. She also appeared the female lead in the ABC one-hour drama pilot A House Divided, starring alongside Dylan McDermott and Jason Wiles. Her other TV credits include the lead role in the hit CBS Movie of the Week Spring Break Shark Attack and also guest-star roles on shows such as ER, NYPD Blue, and CSI: Miami. Lucio also appeared in feature films, recently landing the lead in the movie Graduation, in which she stars as Polly, one of four disaffected high-school seniors who decide to rob her father's bank on the day of their graduation to help a family member in trouble. She also starred in Feast of Love, Starkweather, and Say Goodnight. In her personal life, she enjoys staying physically fit by running, hiking, playing basketball, and going to the gym. She also likes drawing, painting, reading, watching her favorite basketball team (the San Antonio Spurs), and going to the beach. Lucio currently resides in Los Angeles, California. On Criminal Minds Lucio portrayed Tina Wheeler, the sister of serial arsonist and mass murderer Tommy Wheeler, who appeared in the Season Four episode "House on Fire". Filmography *Quad (2013) as Christine *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2013) as Kristi Holt *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013) as Debbie (2 episodes) *Supernatural (2013) as April Kelly *A Day in the Country (2013) as MLE (short) *Once Upon a Time (2013) as Seer *Shadow on the Mesa (2013) as Rosalie Eastman *Amen (2012) as Spirit (short) *The Tin Star (2012) as Sally Flynn *Bad Wolf (2012) as Granny (short) *Castle (2012) as Rebecca Fog *Daybreak (2012) as Katherine (3 episodes) *El cocodrilo (2012) as Justene (short) *Satellite of Love (2012) as Catherine *The Chicago Code (2011) as Beth Killian (3 episodes) *Law & Order: LA (2010) as Kim Miller *The Gates (2010) as Teresa (5 episodes) *True Blood (2010) as Caroline Compton *Autopilot (2010) as Sara Beatly *Swerve (2010) as Betty (short) *Numb (2010) as Maggie (short) *Grey's Anatomy (2009) as Amanda (3 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "House on Fire" (2009) TV episode - Tina Wheeler *Baggage (2008) as Gwendolyn *Prison Break (2008) as Trishanne/Miriam Holtz (11 episodes) *The Oaks (2008) as Sarah *Say Goodnight (2008) as Lily *Fireflies in the Garden (2008) as Ryne *Moonlight (2007) as Beth Turner *Feast of Love (2007) as Janey *Graduation (2007) as Polly Deely *A House Divided (2006) as Pam Jenks *Youthanasia (2005) as Michelle *Spring Break Shark Attack (2005) as Danielle Harrison *The O.C. (2004-2005) as Lindsay Gardner (12 episodes) *Starkweather (2004) as Caril Ann Fugate *CSI: Miami (2004) as Gina Lamar *The Division (2004) as Morgan Hillford *NYPD Blue (2004) as Courtney Bates *ER (2003) as Johanna Lambright 'PRODUCER' *Home (2012) - Producer (short) *Amen (2012) - Producer (short) *Grave Dawn (2010) - Producer (short) *Rock Mafia Presents: The Big Bang (2010) - Producer (video short) *Baggage (2008) - Producer (video short) 'WRITER' *Short Dawn (2010) - Short 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses